My OC Inspirations
by JuniortheHeroWriter
Summary: This are the ways I have gotten my ideas for my OCs so come on down and read them! :D


My OC Inspirations!

Hello everyone! Remember back in Fun Time Random Crap 3 I answered not-logged-inXD's questions that just so happened to be about four of my OCs: AJ, Jack, Neko and Dark? Well he (or she I don't even know) inspired me to tell you more about my OCs also mostly I don't want you to think I'm dead or just not uploading anything writing stories isn't easy you know… Shut up yes it is but anyway I'm going to tell you about some more of my OCs and they will be: Junior (along with his P form and Kampfer form), DJ the Mouse, PJ the Pachirisu, Hedgefox, Bouncer, CJ the Toon, and SJ all members of the notorious June Squad! Please enjoy (and I own nothing such as Pokemon, Disney, Sonic the Hedgehog or anything else)

Junior

Junior, he's one of my most likely used OCs who just so happens to be based off of me only better and less stupid… Ugh. Junior has a legendary weapon known as: the Styleblade he obtained this weapon on the same day he formed the June Squad it happened in the summer of 2011 he had been abducted by the Soulless King who had mistaken him for the IMA King the IMA King was another version of Junior only this one was special but I don't want to go into details on the IMA King we're talking about Junior but speaking of IMA on the same day he formed the June Squad and got his own weapon he even obtained the power of: IMA (ee-mah) he contained this power by falling into a puddle of IMA energy (which is blue by the way) also causing his eyes to go to brown to blue and after he dealt with the Soulless he been trying to uses his new powers for almost 3 years now and he still hasn't been able to and for some reason he's really into blue sweatshirts in the meantime he thought of taking all his fellow Juniors to an abandoned world and build a village they call "June Valley" and so Junior and the others decided instead of being heroes they decided to go to world to world helping other heroes such as, Sonic, Sora, Ash & Pikachu, and actually a little more about Junior and IMA, Junior used to have this power as a kid on his VERY first adventure so I guess you can say this is kind of like a backstory maybe? I dunno but it all happened during his elementary year when a strange portal appeared and sucked Junior right in and a mysterious voice tells him that he needs to save his world as well as the others from a great evil known as: the IMA Wizard who also had the power of IMA but was used for evil so it was up to young Junior to save the day by using his mysterious powers he had gotten from the voice and after he defeated the IMA Wizard it had been years later since he had done something like that happen to him again and how exactly did I come up with some of this well I kind of got the idea from Kingdom Hearts… Oh God Junior's a rip off of Sora…

Junior in P form

Ok so for the ones that read "Attack on Junior" you might have read the part when Junior turns himself into a Pegasus (MLP) and you were thinking "… What the f*ck?" well I guess now would be the perfect time to tell you about how Junior got this form it all happened when the worlds collided Junior and the other members of the June Squad along with: Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Natsuru, Akane, Shizuku, Mikoto, Ash & Pikachu, Sora, Riku, Kairi, Donald and Goofy were trying to find out what happened until they run into some Soulless attacking six ponies and a small baby dragon Junior thought it would be wise to help them after that the purple alicorn known as: Twilight Sparkle thanks him and the others and has them all follow her and her friends: Raindbow Dash, Flutter Shy, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Apple Jack, and Spike the Dragon to meet with a tall alicorn named: Princess Celestia Junior and his friends convince Celestia to come with them but she declines because she must still continue her search for Princess Luna another alicorn princess sooner or later they find Luna only to find her trapped inside a giant green monster so they take on the monster but as they try Rainbow Dash (trying to be the hero as always) breaks her wing and falls off a cliff as Junior jumps down trying to save her. Luna, Celestia and Twilight use their magic to zap Junior and change him into a Pegasus and then using his knew Pegasus form he defeats the monster and then learns to fully change back and back again was to use his IMA so he succeeds and that was the birth of Junior's P form (oh and also Celestia turns Jack into a unicorn just for jokes)

Kampfer Junior

Now I was going to wait for "Day of Kampfer" to explain how Junior got his Kampfer abilities but I decided to do this too (but no I'm still working on Day of Kampfer but you know) so it happened in the year 2012 the June Squad was about to go on a mission to retrieve an IMA sphere but is then suck into a strange white vortex and a voice tells him that the moderators have chosen him to became a warrior known as a "Kampfer" Junior then grows unconscious and find out that he was in an alley way and to find out he had changed his gender completely as well as clothing and as he looks around he is attacked by two blue Kampfer and two red Kampfer known as: Akane, Mikoto, Shizuku, and Natsuru so he (or she) runs away because she finds that she could not summon her weapon later as he gets cornered by the four he finds out she had a new power: to summon blue flames from his hands so she fights back an manages to escape later she falls asleep and reawakens in a bed and sitting beside her was a kind girl named: Kaede (or Sakura I dunno) she explains what's happening and why she's gained this strange power later she meets Kaede's team member they were: Saya, Rika, Ryoka, and Hitomi later Hitomi being the leader and also happens to be a Zauber which would explain why Junior can shoot fire from his hands over the past days since Junior's been in that world he's been through a lot of things but then when he runs into Shizuku (and by runs into I meet "on a date") she tries to convince Junior that Kaede is not a very good person after that Junior faces Shizuku and the others in one more epic fight after that Kaede insists Junior on killing Shizuku, Mikoto, and Akane but to keep Natsuru alive of course Junior declines because he would never kill another living soul and with that Junior finally learns the truth and puts her foot down and confesses changing herself back into a boy Kaede and the others were shocked and Kaede ordered her team to eliminate Junior but luckily Junior was able to summon his weapon again and finally fights back after he defeats Keade's team she decided that she will deal with Junior herself so using her skills she kicks Junior's ass he was no match until he remember all the things Shizuku told him and finally changed back into his Kamper form and went through another change she turned into a more powerful kampfer and using her new abilities she defeats Keade and is then taken to the home of Natsuru and then since they all knew Junior was really a boy he explains where he really came from and Junior learned that Natsuru was a boy too so they all made a truce and then some time later Kaede teams up with the Soulless Captain and tries to get rid of the rebels for good but Junior stays to help Natsuru and the others fight and then they all go through the same change as Junior did and defeats Kaede and the Soulless and after that it was all over and then a portal appears to take Junior home they say their goodbyes but before he leaves back home for some strange reason his kampfer changes from white to blue he was now a blue Kampfer and once he got back he was able to take off the bracelet and seal it in a magic box and that was the birth of Kampfer Junior

DJ the Mouse

DJ the Mouse is my Disney OC a small brown furred mouse who's always ready to help his friends in need now starting with how I came up with DJ is kind of weird but to be honest I got the idea from Family Guy… No I'm not kidding now I know what you're thinkin "but JTHW! How could you get the idea of a family friendly character from an adult-ish cartoon!?" well it's simple I watched the episode when Brian and Stewie travel to different universes ad then they went to the Disney universe and as everyone was singing that pie song I saw Mayor Adam West as a mouse then BAM! It hit me! I thought "that's it! A Disney OC" I fell in love with the idea so that's how I came up with DJ the Mouse and now for the backstory long ago in a peaceful forest there lived a family of mice: a father, a mother, a young male mouse, and a baby mouse everything wall all fine and good until mysterious cat like creatures known as: Catins attacked that family the father and mother got separated from their children the older mouse took his little brother and fled to a village deep within the forest there they meet with a young human girl named "Betty" the older brother begged her to take his baby brother in so he could search for his parents Betty agrees the help and then the older mouse led and for years Betty had been taking care of the baby and then she decided to give him the name "Junior" years later when Junior the mouse grew to age 13 he begins training to defend himself with the help of the mystic animals allowing him to use the powers of magic after all his training was "fairly" complete he sets off into the deep part of the woods where he faces with many dangers such as: Catins, Owlins, and Snakins DJ thought he was finished until he meets with an older teenage mouse with white fur he carried a sword with him and fought along DJ's side after they DJ thanks him and doesn't help but notice that he looked strangely familiar later after that they get captured by humans and are then taken to a pet store there they meet with a parakeet and a hamster they were: Chuck and Keith and they called themselves "The Pet Bros" and together they escape the pet store but then meet with more monsters then some time later they make it back to the village and ask the mystic animals what's happening they explain that a great evil that had been asleep for years has been awaken the told the four of a prophecy about two mice, and a rat would save their world from disaster they also explain that they were the ones that needed to stop the great evil so that's exactly what they do on their way they meet a rat known as: Lora the Rat they befriend Lora and then finally make it to their destination and face off with the great evil and then they defeat it thus saving their homeland and also rescuing DJ's long lost father he then explains that Matt and DJ were brothers as soon as they heard the news they were so happy together but the father then explains that their mother is still mission so then DJ, Matt, Chuck, Keith, and Lora make it their goal to find the two mice's mother. That's it for DJ the mouse

PJ the Pachirisu

PJ the Pachirisu is the first Pokemon OC ever I thought him up while I was in elementary ever since I saw him on a card as soon as I saw Pachirisu I fell in love with it and in an instant he became one my favorite Pokemon and thus PJ the Pachirisu was born so that's pretty much it but now I guess it's time for the back story PJ along with his brother Johnny the Pachirisu had lost there parents when a team known as: Team Space arrived and the kids and parents were separated and so the two brothers went to find them but along the way PJ was separated from his brother he was then alone until he met Junior and the others and decided to stick with them and made new friends.

Jr. the Hedgefox

Jr. the Hedgefox, well to tell the truth this one really doesn't have a back story or much to say about him I've been thinking but haven't got anything but I will tell you about how I thought him up it was in elementary school I was a HUGE crazy fan of Sonic so I decided to create my own Sonic character I tried making a blue version of tails and just calling him Junior but I realized that was stupid so I decided on making him a crossbreed par hedgehog, part two tailed fox and I've trying to think of a back story and how he met his siblings so I guess I'll just get back to Hedgefox later.

Bouncer

Bouncer, ok so same with Hedgefox… I got nothing I was just sitting around my room and BOING! Bouncer just bounced right into my head I imagined him as another version of me only with rabbit ears, kangaroo feet, and a kangaroo tail I didn't really think of him being part toon until I had been watching Looney Tunes Back in Action so I decided to make Bouncer part toon for that reason… Shut up I didn't have internet in middle school. I was also thinking of replacing Bouncer with KJ but then notices that since I "imagined" Bouncer up and Junior was pretty much based off of imagination so I decided to keep him around I have had him around in my head for years now and I'm glad.

CJ the Toon

Now CJ the Toon, this is where it get a bit creative and to explain the whole thing I'll just tell you the back story one night in the normal world (where you and I live and Junior as well) Junior was about 9 years old and he loved drawing cartoons even though they weren't that great but he didn't care he loved it a whole lot then he had an idea he decided to draw a cartoon version of him and so he did and then sooner or later his drawing came to life that was when CJ the Toon was born but the toon couldn't stay for long so he packed up and moved to Toon Ville (no not Toon Town "Toon Ville") and he has been living there for years until he meets Junior again along with his other friends so CJ was then recruited to the June Squad and he was happier than ever. And that's the back story but a little thing about CJ I WAS going to make him a smart and tricky toon almost like Bugs Bunny but then decided to make him an idiot like SJ, Speaking SJ…

SJ the Squirtle

For SJ the Squirtle… I don't have a backstory either but I will say that he used to travel from Region to region until he met PJ in Sinnoh SJ then found a nice pond as him home sleeping next to PJ's old tree and then they meet Junior and the other and join them on their adventures and the reason I thought of this one was because of my friend Atreyu he would always tell me if I were to die I would come back as a Squirtle so that's when I thought of SJ.

Well that's all the OCs I'm gonna tell you about for now if you want more go ahead and review or PM me for it I'll see you next time! Oh and also look out for: Attack on Time & Day of Kampfer well see you later guys!


End file.
